On This Fine Line
by PaiigeCourtneyy
Summary: Ed never really understood the difference between Love and Hate; at least, not until it was too late. Major character death, RoyxEd, one-shot.


**On This Fine Line.**

Ed never really understood the difference between Love and Hate; at least, not until it was too late.

* * *

The rain was falling both soft and light that day.

Ironic, really; rain made him useless, and now he was more useless than ever.

Edward stood far at the back, underneath a low hanging willow tree, the branches providing little shelter.

In front of him stood a paramount of soldiers; old; young; new; alchemists – you name it. They were all there, standing silently as the band hired played the last of its somber tune.

That had been Al's doing; the band, as he thought it would add a touching effect.

It did.

There were non-soldiers present as well. His family, his sisters and aunt, and every person in the whole of Amestris that he had ever saved, ever touched, had travelled down to say their goodbyes.

Even Ling and Lan Fan had come, with Mai and Scar. All to pay their respects to the man who had helped save a nation.

As the final note of the trumpet blared, every man, woman and child gathered around rose their hand to their forehead in farewell, in salute, in _God be with you. _

The coffin was slowly lowered into place and Ed watched with unblinking eyes as it disappeared six feet beneath the ground. Dirt was placed over the top, and the crowd began to slowly disperse.

The weeping women left first, along with Gracia and Elysia who was happy her father would now have some company, still too young to properly understand.

Then went the soldiers, marching off into setting sun, their heads held high.

Edward watched with utter distaste as many of the shed tears.

_Fake, fake, fake!_

None of those soldiers really cared for him.

Heck, most of them would have gladly been the one to pull the trigger.

Newly appointed Fuehrer Grumman paused before leaving the cemetery, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, and nodded faintly but firmly at Ed. Ed returned the nod before turning back to the scene left.

Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda and Kain Fury.

A Queen. A Knight. A Bishop. A Rook. A Pawn.

They were the soldiers without a commander; the pieces without a King.

They stood in a small circle around the freshly covered mound of earth, visibly shaking as tears rolled down their cheeks.

Ed slowly made his way towards them, his legs shaking. It took a tremendous amount of effort to keep going, to not turn back.

But he couldn't turn back. They were family; of sorts.

And Ed would _never _turn his back on family.

They didn't greet him when he got there. They kept their heads bowed, each muttering their own sendoff.

Ed stayed silent, trying not to listen in.

Riza's sobs were by far the most tortured.

They were all tortured, though; it was like an uneven chorus of scratched records stuck on repeat and strangled cats being hung from the air.

After the sun had finally set, when all of the soldiers had finished speaking, they all looked at Ed.

He could see in their eyes much, much more than their faces and mouths were saying.

Just as his mother had always said: _The eyes are the windows to the soul._

They were afraid. They were very afraid; and each pair of eyes begged the same question.

_What do we do now?_

They had lost a leader. They had no one to follow anymore.

No one except…

Ed had stayed in the military. Not because he wanted to, (because he didn't), not because he couldn't leave, (because he could), but because of _him._

General Roy Mustang.

He had persuaded Ed to stay, with only one sentence: _You like helping people, Ed; and you're good at it._

He had to admit that the bastard was right.

Ed _was _good at helping people. And he _did _enjoy it.

So he stayed, helping people out and being sent off around the world to conduct research, to make sure that no one ever tried to do what he and Al did all those years ago.

He bypassed the ranks quickly; ascending to the rank just below his.

Lieutenant General Edward Elric.

"You do." He croaked out; his voice hoarse with unshed tears. "You have me."

He could visibly see the weight lift off their shoulders.

Hands shaking, they all saluted Ed before leaving.

They'd be back; he knew they'd come once again. They'd all come back, and they'd stay for longer each time.

Ed was all alone now. He looked over his shoulder just to make sure; there was no life but the single raven that sat perched in the branch of the tree he was previously under.

A ghost of a smile formed at his mouth.

_Perhaps it's him; the cocky bastard always did enjoy the spotlight._

Ed looked at the grey stone before him.

_General Roy Mustang_

_The Flame Alchemist_

_A soldier, a hero, a friend._

_1885 – 1920_

His quivering legs gave way and he fell with a soft thud to his knees.

It was still raining, but Ed had passed the point of caring.

His body lurched forward as he fell into his hands, shuddering; finally letting the wall he had built ever since he got the news crumble down.

At first they were angry tears accompanied by malicious thoughts.

_How could he do this?! He was supposed to stay! He was supposed to always be there for him, just like he promised he would._

_I'll kill him. I'll kill the bastard. Who the hell am I supposed to look up to for guidance now?_

As the sobbing continued, Ed thought back to the thick brown envelope that had been put onto his desk late last night.

It was the General's will, stating that every possession of his, including his house, was to go to Lieutenant General Edward Elric, who may dispose of them as he pleased.

Ed snorted; he couldn't help it.

Roy had made the will several years ago, knowing, always knowing, that there was a possibility he might go to work one day and not come home.

Things had changed since then; Ed's name had been placed on the deed of the house and he had moved in with Roy, at first as a means of convenience so he didn't have to stay at the dorms whilst he handed in reports, but later becoming a permanent residence for him _and _Roy.

The man he hated.

The bullshit Colonel who had pushed and pushed so Ed could accomplice, who had helped out not because he was obligated to, (because he wasn't), but because Ed was part of his team and a King looked after his people.

Ed had to admire him for that.

And later, than admiration turned into affection.

His voice ceased its cries, but his shoulders continued to jerk. His throat was like cracking sandpaper, but he still did not care.

All he cared about was the fact that this man was now gone.

This man, who he butted heads with and argued with and _had a really good time with_, was gone.

He thought back to all those nights under the covers, those passionate meetings in the hallways, laughing and joking and hiding from prying eyes and prating lips.

The rain continued to fall, heavy droplets smashing on the ground and breaking up, disturbing the once still puddles.

_Life is like that, _he thought, _a puddle. Once everything is smooth and still, something unexpected comes crashing down and sends ripples through it all._

He heard the flapping of wings and sniffed, looking up from his hands to see that the raven that had been perched on the branch was now sat in front him, atop the stone, staring at him with huge, black beady eyes.

He smiled slightly again.

The raven gave a high pitched caw before flapping its wings, sending an unwanted breeze into Ed's face, and flying off.

His eyes followed the raven as it soared high, doing one little loop before heading towards the glowing moon.

"Show off." He whispered softly, his voice hitching and the last of his tears sliding off his chin.

"I love you, you know. I don't think I told you that enough. I don't think I ever properly said thank-you, either. So thanks, Roy, for everything." Ed sniffed and clenched his fist, using the back of his arm to wipe away more tears that were threatening to come.

"I'm sorry I didn't speak at your sermon. I couldn't do it; I couldn't stand up in front of all those people who pretended to care and lie about how you were a great man who died before his time was up. Because I don't think any of that's true. You weren't great, and you didn't die before your time. I've learned a lot over the years. I've learned that you're loyal, brave, caring, romantic and a complete bastard. I've learnt that people have roles. And whether it's big or small, it's still significant. Your role was… pretty big, I guess. But now it's over, and we all have to keep going.

"I've learnt that people shouldn't try to play God. That people are still people, regardless of if they have a body or not, whether they're completely human or not. I also learnt that you're not a great cook, but I don't really want to think about that." He chuckled softly, blinking slowly.

"Don't get me wrong, though; I'm not happy you're gone. Who's going to make sure I keep on top of the washing now?" He joked, wincing mentally.

"I'll miss you, lots. The bed will be cold and empty now. Perhaps I'll get a puppy; you loved dogs, right? I'll bring him to meet you."

He was rambling now, stalling, not wanting to return to that big empty house.

He sat in silence for a few more moments, staring at but not seeing the stone.

The rain stopped suddenly, and a vicious wind picked up, sending chills all over his body.

Ed took it as a warning from his lover:

_If you don't get your wet ass home right now, I will not regret making you come up here and join me._

* * *

**Well. I like this, actually, and it only took me about an hour to write as well. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
